A wierd dream
by Defafaeth Mechqua
Summary: PG for language. A wierd dream I once had. I woke up at like 2:00 am just to type this up. Basically this is what was supposed to have happened at Bulma and Vegeta's wedding.


\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/  
  
READ THIS ABOVE ALL THINGS FIRST! READ THIS ABOVE ALL THINGS FIRST!  
  
Okay just to warn that this is a fic that will probably scar you for life and scare the hell out of you. So if you are squeamish then you'd better go away!  
  
READ THIS ABOVE ALL THINGS FIRST! READ THIS ABOVE ALL THINGS FIRST!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Do you Vegeta take Bulma as your lawfully wedded wife" said a priest that looked a clown w/ orange wig, white face paint, a red nose thingy dressed in a priest outfit holding bible.  
  
"Uuhhhh….yeah." Vegeta said yawning. He was dressed some saiyan armor that included a cape, gloves, boots and a necklace with some saiyan symbol on it.  
  
"Yamchambo gimme zam dabolo!" Yamcha and Tien and Chautzou (aka the three stooges) said. They were holding beer mugs filled with fire and they were chugging it down like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DRUNK RETARDS!!!!!!" Goku said glaring at the three who were now dancing to some strange Swedish music that can be heard in the background.  
  
"And do you Bulma take Vegeta as your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest said with a sneeze.  
  
Bulma (was wearing a black wedding gown) blinked and looked stupidly a Vegeta, "Just say yes I do." Vegeta said in a low whisper.  
  
"Just say………yes….*yawn*…..I…..I….do." Bulma said falling asleep. Luckily for her Vegeta caught her.  
  
"Youk kabedibedo! Kawoobadooba zaboomafoo!" The three stooges said once again.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!" Goku said this time blasting the three all the way to namek (where they were locked up in a cage by the nameks and nameks threw sticks and stones at the freaks and were mentally scarred for life because the three stooges mooned the poor little nameks () w/o waiting for a response.  
  
"I pronounce you now saiyan husband and human wife. Now you may kiss the bride! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then the priest ripped the clown costume off and it turned out to be none other than……………………………………………….Homer Simpson?!  
  
18, Chi Chi, Videl and Krillen are crying because of the wedding. Vegeta yawned and swished his tail and put Bulma in the side car on the unicorn motorcycle and rides off into the moon.  
  
~~~~ I will pause for this moment to warn you that this part of my dream was the part that mentally scarred me for life and I hope that it will do the same to all you people who have or have not been mentally scarred before by weird dreams about DBZ or a favorite cartoon shows. Thank you for sharing this moment ~~~~  
  
~~~{MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE}~~~  
  
Dabura and Buu were making out. (OMG I was scared shitless at about this point!)  
  
~~~[MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE SOMEWHERE ELSE]~~~  
  
"Piccolo why are you green? Piccolo why are you green? Piccolo why are you green? Piccolo why are you green? Piccolo why are………." Gohan kept asking on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on……..I think you get the picture.  
  
Piccolo was banging his head against a tree with blood shot eyes thinking he was a woodpecker. Until people dressed in white come and put both of them in straight jackets then take them into an institution to take care and guide the sickly (aka nut house, loony bin, mental institusion….etc.)  
  
"YES I'M FINALLY FREE!!!!!!!!!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Piccolo said to him self while cackling like an idiot in a straight jacket.  
  
"Piccolo why are you green? Piccolo why are you green? Piccolo why are you green? Piccolo why are you green? Piccolo why are………." Piccolo turns around to find none other than the great saiyaman!!!!!!!  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Uuuuhhh yeah that was a dream I might have added stuff deducted some stuff and forgotten some stuff. This does deserve a flame so uuuuhhh sorry if I did scar you and uuuhhhh go ahead and flame. ^.^; 


End file.
